No te voy a dejar
by flor del cerezo
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa, Tamaki y Haruhi sólos en el instituto, con un malentendido por aclarar. ¿El resultado? Lee y lo sabrás. Lemon.


_Una tarde lluviosa, Tamaki y Haruhi sólos en el instituto, con un malentendido por aclarar. ¿El resultado? Lee y lo sabrás. Lemon._

_------ -_

_¿Para qué mentir?_

_Ouran no me pertenece, esos apetecibles, adorables y buenísimos (xD) chicos no son de mi autoría, y su uso en este fic es completamente sin ánimo de lucro. Además, si Ouran fuera mío, hubiera hecho que el carro en el que viajaba Eclair después de dejar libre a Tamaki se hubiera estrellado… bueno, no la habría matado, pero se me ocurrirían un par de cosas que…_

_En fin, si te incomoda el contenido lemon (ya saben, relaciones sexuales implícitas entre los personajes) mejor no sigas leyendo, o si lo haces, no digas que no te lo advertí._

* * *

**No te voy a dejar.  
**

**by: flor del cerezo **

El sol radiante iluminaba las copas de los árboles sakura, mientras el aroma del césped recién cortado inundaba los pulmones del joven que estaba sentado a la sombra de uno de los imponentes árboles. Todo estaba tan hermoso, tan pacífico…

Y tan contrario a la tormenta que se estaba desatando en su interior.

_--Tamaki, sé que aún quieres ver a ti madre—afirmó la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea –Además, estoy segura de que esa chica no siente nada por ti, no tienes nada que hacer en Japón—añadió con cizaña._

_--¿A quien te refieres? No me digas que hablas de Haruhi._

_--¿De quien más iba a hablar, Tamaki?_

_--Escucha, yo no espero nada de ella, estás confundida, ella es sólo mi hija._

_--No me creas estúpida—respondió la mujer –En todo caso, si no sientes nada por ella no habrá ningún problema, tu sabes que yo te puedo dar todo lo que necesitas de una mujer—añadió con voz seductora._

_--Escucha, yo no…_

_--Y podrás ver a tu madre._

_--Yo… rechacé tu propuesta una vez¿Qué te hace pensar que la acepte ahora?_

_--Ha pasado un año, ella no te quiere, estás cerca de graduarte y el host club llegará a su fin, pues sólo quedarán los gemelos y ella… y sé perfectamente que quieres ver a tu madre, Tamaki._

_Él no respondió._

_--Tienes hasta tu graduación, au revoir mon amour._

¿Qué hacer?

Era cierto, el host club estaba cerca de acabarse, él se graduaría pronto, y también quería ver a su madre.

Pero, en cuanto a Haruhi, Eclair estaba confundida, él no se sentía atraído por ella…

De acuerdo, no tenía sentido negarlo, desde el día en que vio a Haruhi a punto de caer por la carroza, se había dado cuenta de que su preocupación no respondía a los sentimientos de un padre, ni tampoco a los de un amigo.

Su seriedad, su independencia, su forma de actuar, su amabilidad con todos, su sencillez, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa… todo en ella era _perfecto._

Lo traía loco.

Pero no importaba, porque ella no le correspondía.

--Senpai ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó Haruhi, mirándolo con curiosidad.

--¡Eh!—exclamó él, sorprendido al verla de pie a su lado.

--Sí, las clases están por empezar—contestó mientras se sentaba junto a él para mirar al cielo.

Se veía tan hermosa, con el cabello revuelto por el viento y esa sonrisa en sus labios… ¡ésos labios!

¡Qué demonios estaba pensando!

--¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?—le preguntó ella, interrumpiendo sus reproches internos.

--Estaba pensando.

--¿En qué?—insistió –Disculpa, pero no eres precisamente del tipo pensativo—añadió mirándolo fijamente.

El viento agitó los árboles, y el susurro de las ramas chocando entre sí les produjo un efecto relajante.

--Recibí una llamada ayer, era Eclair.

--¿Y qué quería?—Haruhi se puso a la defensiva.

--Lo mismo del año pasado: que me vaya a vivir a Francia y me case con ella.

--¿Tú no vas a aceptar, cierto?—inquirió ella, mirándolo a los ojos –Digo, no puedes dejar el host club.

--Me gradúo este año, Haruhi.

--¿Entonces no te importo?—gritó ella sin pensar –Quiero decir… ¿no te importamos? Somos tus amigos, al menos eso es lo que yo creí.

Tamaki se sorprendió ante su enojo.

--Pero… podré ver a mi madre.

Ante eso no podía luchar, así que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dijo:

--No tienes nada más que hacer en Japón, me dio gusto conocerte, Suou-senpai.

Dicho esto, se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el salón de clases, sin darle oportunidad de responder.

"_Si tan solo lo entendieras"_ Pensó Tamaki

Más tarde en el host club, todos notaron la indiferencia que mostraba Haruhi hacia Tamaki, y lo deprimido que se veía éste último.

Hubo incluso un momento en el que Tamaki intencionalmente dejó caer una taza de porcelana llena de café al suelo para atraer la atención de la joven que estaba junto a la mesa del café.

--Haruhi ¿Serías tan amable de traerle a papá otra taza de café?—preguntó con gesto suplicante.

--Puedes hacerlo tú—respondió ella con tono cortante e impersonal.

_O dile a "Eclair De Ville" que lo haga._

--Pero tú estás junto a la mesa—repuso él, ajeno a sus pensamientos.

--Ya no—contestó alejándose.

Todos se sorprendieron, y los gemelos estuvieron a punto de gritar burlas contra Tamaki, pero Kyouya se les adelantó y lo llamó a hablar en privado.

--Lo que sea que le hayas hecho, discúlpate.

--Pero…

--No me interesa, ella te perdonará—lo animó.

--Pero…

--Vamos… haré que los del Host club se vayan rápido para que queden a solas esta tarde.

--Oh, hermosa amistad, valiosísimo tesoro—exclamó él con un grito teatral –Que nos brindas tus virtudes y nos cubres de bondades, que nos…

--Tamaki, ya está bien.

--¡Eres el mejor amigo y súbdito que El Rey podría tener!

--No soy tú súbdito, idiota; y no lo hice por ti.

Él se quedó congelado por unos segundos.

--¿Entonces?

--Tu estupidez causa problemas al host, te cobraré esa taza de porcelana, y para pagarla posiblemente venda copias de fotos tuyas sin camisa, o tal vez sin… bueno, ten la certeza de que se me ocurrirá algo bueno—afirmó mientras se retiraba, con una sonrisa perversa y calculadora en sus labios.

Más tarde, cuando todas las clientas se habían marchado y los host se habían cambiado de ropa, Tamaki se acercó a Haruhi.

--Eh… Haruhi ¿Podemos hablar?

--No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

--No entiendes…

--¡El que no entiende eres tu!—gritó ella, furiosa como nunca la había visto ninguno de los host –Lárgate con ella de una vez y a mi déjame en paz—añadió mientras salía corriendo de la sala de música dejando a todos asombrados, en especial a Tamaki, que salió corriendo tras ella.

Estaba seguro de que no había salido del instituto, pues la había visto correr en dirección opuesta, así que se dirigió a la zona verde del colegio, esperando encontrarla, y entonces empezó a llover a cántaros.

--¡Demonios!—dijo para sí, pensando en lo asustada que estaría ella.

Un trueno retumbó con potencia, haciendo que Tamaki se tapara los oídos, mientras veía cómo todo se iluminaba breve pero intensamente. Se escuchó un grito de horror a unos cuantos metros de él, sin dudarlo un segundo, salió corriendo en la dirección del sonido, y descubrió a Haruhi acurrucada en el suelo, junto al árbol que había sido testigo de su reclamo ésa mañana.

--¡Haruhi!

Ella era incapaz de moverse en ése momento, así que él la cargó como lo hiciera un esposo con su esposa en la noche de bodas, la miró a los ojos y susurró:

--No te voy a dejar.

En seguida, empezó a correr con ella en brazos hacia el edificio, y una vez estaba en los oscuros corredores, la bajó.

--Así no podremos salir, está lloviendo a cántaros—dijo él, ella asintió –Tendremos que llamar a un taxi.

--Pero yo no traje mi celular—se lamentó ella, más tranquila.

_Parece que los plebeyos no aprecian los teléfonos celulares-- _pensó él.

--Llamaremos del mío—declaró sacando el teléfono del bolsillo --¡Diablos!

--¿Qué pasó?

--Se le agotó la batería—respondió él rascándose la nuca.

--Que tonto—le dijo –Pero bueno, con ésta lluvia no podemos irnos.

--Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase.

--¿Aquí?—inquirió ella—Pero ¿no sería mejor ir al host club?

--Siempre que nos vamos todos por la tarde, Kyouya cierra el salón con llave por precaución, sabes que todo lo que hay allí es de alto valor.

--Ni modo—respondió resignada –En ese caso…

Haruhi se quitó la chaqueta, que estaba totalmente mojada.

--Estás empapada—le dijo él al ver que la camiseta blanca de ella se pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando ver lo que había debajo, y la corbata no ayudaba tampoco, pues se pegaba a la línea que separaba sus pechos, haciéndolos resaltar.

Ante esta visión, Tamaki desvió la mirada, muy sonrojado.

--No importa, estaré bien—le contestó ella, ajena a sus pensamientos.

Él negó con la cabeza, y sin mirarla aún, se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y luego la camisa, que estaba casi seca.

--Pero… ¿Qué haces, senpai?—preguntó asustada mientras se volteaba para ocultar en intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

--Está mucho más seca que la tuya—respondió él, despreocupado, mientras le extendía la prenda.

Ella volteó para recibirla y al hacerlo, no pudo despegar su mirada del torso desnudo.

--Eh… ¿no te vas a cambiar?—inquirió él muy nervioso, después de varios segundos de desinhibido escrutinio por parte de ella; casi podía decir que esa mirada era de… ¿deseo?

La joven despegó de su letargo y sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, como intentando alejar todos los pensamientos que había tenido, y muy avergonzada, tomó la camisa y se dirigió al pasillo contiguo para cambiarse.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, Tamaki se quedó pensando en la mirada que le había dirigido al verlo sin camisa¿sería posible que después de todo él no le fuera completamente indiferente?

Un potente trueno interrumpió abruptamente sus cavilaciones.

--¡Haruhi!—exclamó preocupado mientras corría hacia el pasillo donde ella estaba --¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero se quedó inmóvil al verla, en efecto, ella estaba paralizada por el miedo, y también estaba sin camisa, _sin ninguna camisa._

Tratando de olvidar la imagen de Haruhi en sujetador y apartar esos pensamientos _extraños_ de su mente, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras sentía cómo los brazos de ella se aferraban a él.

Pronto Haruhi notó cómo el cuerpo de Tamaki se tensaba, levantó la mirada para preguntarle qué pasaba, y notó el rostro del joven completamente rojo.

Y es que no era fácil sentir la respiración de Haruhi hacerle cosquillas en el torso, o el movimiento del pecho húmedo de ella contra él cada vez que respiraba, y mantener la compostura al mismo tiempo.

--¿Te sientes bien, senpai?—preguntó algo asustada.

Un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió.

_Ella tan inocente, y yo pensando esa cantidad de cosas malas, de verdad que soy un pervertido._

--Yo solo quería que supieras… que no te voy a dejar, no me voy a ir a París—le dijo sinceramente –Ya encontraré el modo de sacar a mi madre de esa casa y traerla a vivir a Japón.

Ella sonrió claramente aliviada y se abrazó más a él, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Él bajó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella. Entre ellos se estableció una fuerte conexión, y pocos segundos después, sus labios se encontraron, en un dulce beso.

_¿De verdad estoy besando a Haruhi? Más bien debo estar soñando, estoy en mi cama todavía, y nada de esto ha pasado…_--se decía Tamaki –_Pero eso pareció bastante real— _añadió cuando Haruhi puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él para profundizar el beso.

Mientras tanto, ella no pensaba, aunque en su interior sentía una enorme felicidad.

Pronto, el beso dejó de ser tierno, para convertirse en algo más pasional, más profundo e íntimo; Tamaki se inclinó un poco más y las manos de ambos dejaron de estar estáticas, para empezar a recorrer el cuerpo del otro.

_Pero… ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? No puedo irrespetar de esta manera a Haruhi._

La joven se sorprendió cuando Tamaki, con mucha delicadeza, se desprendió de su abrazo y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Realmente no había sido solo sorpresa, era… ¿decepción?

Tratando de ignorar el mar de sentimientos que se desataban en su interior, tomó la camisa seca del suelo y se la puso, caminando luego hacia el corredor contiguo, donde vio a Tamaki sentado en el suelo.

Sin decir nada, ocupó el espacio al lado de él tratando de matar el tiempo en el detallado análisis de la camisa empapada que sostenía en las manos.

--Gracias, senpai—dijo después de varios minutos donde lo único que impedía el silencio, era el insistente sonido de la lluvia.

--¿Porqué?

--Por prestarme tu camisa… ahora tú estás soportando el frío—respondió ella, reparando en que él aún continuaba sin camisa, ni chaqueta.

--No pasa nada.

--¡Claro que sí!—contestó la joven --Te vas a resfriar.

--No te preocupes por mí

--Sí me preocupo, porque…

--¿Por qué…?

--Pues… porque… eres el líder del club…

--Ah…

De nuevo el silencio hizo presencia entre ellos, hasta que un trueno volvió a sonar, y, aunque esta vez no fue tan intenso, por acto reflejo Haruhi se abrazó al joven, que se quedó mirándola de reojo, bastante nervioso.

Después de algunos minutos, él se animó a verla a los ojos, y para esto se volteó completamente, quedando ambos frente a frente; ella lo miraba con algo de sorpresa, pero al no ver el rechazo en sus ojos, Tamaki se armó de valor:

--Escucha Haruhi, tengo algo que decirte—murmuró nervioso por la cercanía de ella –Yo…

La joven aguardaba con ansias, pues secretamente tenía la esperanza de que fueran las mismas palabras que ella quería decirle desde tanto tiempo atrás.

--Yo… te quiero—musitó tan bajito que ella apenas le pudo entender, pero antes de dejarla responder, se apresuró a añadir –Yo sé que tú no me quieres, porque soy algo torpe, y no quiero incomodarte, la verdad es que sólo te lo dije porque no podía guardarlo más tiempo, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, porque…

--Oye, oye, cálmate—le dijo ella más calmada y algo divertida ante la descarga de modestia muy poco común en él. Luego sintió que la felicidad la llenaba por dentro y se dispuso a responder, rogando porque la oscuridad del sitio fuera suficiente para ocupar el intenso rubor de sus mejillas. –La verdad es que… yo siento lo mismo por ti, senpai—dijo con un hilo de voz.

Él se levantó y empezó a saltar por el corredor mientras gritaba frases imposibles de comprender, acompañadas del característico y dramático momento de sus manos, Haruhi lo miró incrédula, pero para qué mentir, divertida.

Poco tiempo después, ya harta de la situación, gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que él, en medio de sus teatrales exclamaciones, la escuchara.

--Lo siento, Haruhi—respondió él a sus reclamos, muy apenado, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo actuar, así que se dedicaron al plan autista: Tamaki a dibujar circulitos en la pared a su lado, y Haruhi en el suelo.

Más tarde, a causa del constante frío por la lluvia, involuntariamente empezó a temblar, y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

--Pero ¿qué haces?—preguntó nervioso, al notar que de nuevo, la camisa de ella se pegaba a su ropa interior, ya que el sujetador también estaba mojado.

--No pienso dejar que te quedes aguantando frío—contestó ella con ahínco, pues despistada como era, no se había percatado del nerviosismo de él.

--Pero…

--No pasa nada—lo interrumpió ella.

El tiempo a su alrededor pareció congelarse.

Ella levantó el rostro mirándolo a los ojos, y él le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa antes de darle un beso suave, dulce.

Poco después, de nuevo el beso cambió, y las manos de él se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura por debajo de la ancha camisa, mientras las de ella apretaban suavemente la nuca de él.

Agotados por la falta de aire, ambos se separaron, con la respiración agitada. Las mejillas de Haruhi estaban notablemente rojas, y su pecho se movía rápidamente, al ritmo de su respiración.

Se miraron fijamente algunos segundos, luego de los cuales Tamaki se acercó con algo de duda al cuello de ella, y empezó a dar suaves besos, a los que ella respondía con gemidos casi imperceptibles, pero a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de los besos, a ella se le hacía más difícil controlarse.

Él bajó puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de ella, aún por debajo de la camisa, Haruhi, al sentir una corriente de placer por todo el cuerpo, no puedo evitar suspirar, aunque algo avergonzada.

Tamaki tomó el suspiro como una autorización, y continuó con la suave caricia.

Los dos entraron en un estado de semiinconsciencia, de éxtasis, y poco después, ella se encontró acostada en el suelo, con Tamaki sobre ella, acariciándola con suavidad.

_--No puedo creer que esto esté pasando._

_--Haruhi es tan... hermosa._

Él la abrazó con ternura, y entonces sus caderas se juntaron, arrancando de ambos un pesado suspiro, mientras Haruhi se sonrojaba intensamente al sentir la masculinidad de él latiendo entre sus piernas.

--Te quiero—murmuró Tamaki, dejando escapar las palabras que había contenido con mucho esfuerzo.

Ella sonrió con ternura y con una de sus manos acarició los cortos y rubios mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

--Tamaki…--murmuró, en lo que pareció más un gemido.

Animado por el simple hecho de oírla pronunciar su nombre de esa manera tan… _especial_, él se armó de valor y desabotonó con sumo cuidado la camisa, mirando entre la penumbra el rostro de ella, buscando algún indicio de molestia; al no encontrarlo, continuó suavemente con su tarea.

Poco a poco había dejado de llover, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, continuaron besándose y acariciándose como si se les fuera la vida en ello, y a esas alturas, ambos estaban únicamente en ropa interior, pero no sentían frío.

Haruhi sentía que el sujetador le apretaba, y con un suave movimiento, se lo hizo saber a Tamaki, quien, con algo de timidez y dificultad, logró desabrocharlo y quitárselo; al hacerlo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse intensamente al ver los pequeños pechos de ella totalmente desnudos.

Los besos continuaron, y él estaba cada vez más desesperado por la opresión que sentía, ya que los bóxer comenzaban a parecerle demasiado apretados; ella notó su incomodidad, y en un movimiento rápido para ocultar la vergüenza, bajó la prenda ante los ojos absortos de él.

Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, y ella, en un acto involuntario, levantó la pelvis, acercándola a la de Tamaki, y produciendo una fricción que hizo que él perdiera la cordura completamente, y transformara sus suaves caricias en unas llenas de pasión y deseo.

Ambos estaban enloqueciendo, como flotando en el aire, sin ser conscientes de nada ajeno a sí mismos y al otro; sintiendo un cosquilleo constante y cada vez más intenso en la entrepierna.

Con un rápido movimiento, Tamaki retiró la única prenda que tenía Haruhi, y una caricia fugitiva entre la zona recién descubierta fue suficiente para que ella empezara a gemir descontroladamente, olvidando toda vergüenza.

Finalmente él penetró esa húmeda pero estrecha cavidad, con un movimiento suave pero decidido, y quedó paralizado al ver cómo lágrimas mudas se acumulaban en los ojos color ámbar, inmediatamente la culpabilidad y el horror lo invadieron.

--¿Estás bien?—preguntó después de unos segundos de insultarse a sí mismo.

Ella sonrió levemente, y se dio cuenta de que poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo, para dar paso a suaves impulsos eléctricos que recorrían todo su cuerpo; inmediatamente empezó a moverse bajo él lentamente, y Tamaki, aliviado y sintiendo de nuevo la excitación perdida momentáneamente, impuso un ritmo a sus movimientos.

Los gemidos de ambos fueron aumentando de volumen, hasta que ella empezó a sentir cómo sus piernas se tensaban, y un calor extraño y agradable la recorría de los pies a la cabeza, antes de alcanzar la cumbre del éxtasis, y al ver el gesto en su rostro, él también sintió como llegaba a la cima dentro de ella, para después, agotado, recostarse encima de ella, aunque cuidando su peso para evitar aplastarla.

Ella susurró un "gracias" casi ineludible, y él le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

...········································...

Al día siguiente, en el host club, Tamaki no podía dejar de toser y estornudar, entre las burlas constantes de los gemelos, la mirada indiferente de Mori, la sonrisa divertida de Kyouya, y la preocupación de Hani y las chicas a su alrededor.

--¿Qué anduviste haciendo, Tono?—preguntó Hikaru, sin pensar realmente en las posibilidades.

--Estás muy enfermo—añadió una chica.

Él miró con algo de complicidad y ternura a Haruhi y respondió:

--No me importa estar enfermo, y lo estaría toda la vida…

Luego de esto, salió del salón, entre la sonrisa de Haruhi, y la mirada de desconcierto de Kaoru, hasta que…

--¡Qué le hiciste!—gritó, extrañando a todas las presentes, pero alertando inmediatamente a su gemelo, que se puso de pie tan rápido como él.

--No huyas, cobarde—exclamaron al unísono mientras corrían detrás de el rubio –Ya no las pagarás, maldito aprovechado.

**OWARI.**

* * *

_Jajaja ahí lo tienen, mi primer honesto lemon, y dedicado a la pareja Haruhi x Tamaki. De por sí hay muy pocos lemon en español en la sección de Ouran, y ni decir a esta pareja, pues sólo existe uno o.o_

_Espero les haya gustado, y si es así (igual que si no les gustó) me gustaría recibir su opinión en un jugoso review (demonios, ya alguien me pegó eso xD)._

_Saludos,_

_Erika._


End file.
